Tormented
by Blaze Sanders
Summary: Bella and Edward's relationship, filled with pure love and devotion, is envy-inspiring. Together since childhood, they are clearly two halves of the same whole. Unfortunately, jealousy is never far away...what will Edward do when the love of his life is abducted from their home? Will Bella find her way back to her soul mate?
1. Chapter 1

_*This story is devised as a non-linear narrative from multiple perspectives. The concept is to have the story build through different events throughout the lives of Edward, Bella, etc. Tell me what you think. _

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV-2008, Age 26<strong>

A shiver coursed through my body. I blinked, slowly waking from what felt like a restless sleep. My body immediately protested. I was cold, very cold. My head was pounding and I was having trouble remembering what happened or where I was.

My bed felt wrong, too hard and unwelcoming to be the plush king size mattress we purchased for our new home. My eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness and I took in my surroundings.

The room was dark and smelled musty, like the infrastructure was rotting away. I noticed the wood panels on the wall and frowned. My house didn't have wood paneling, and my bedroom certainly didn't smell like a compost pile. Shifting my weight to the side, I noticed some resistance and immediately panicked. My arms were restrained, tied to the metal bedpost with rope; the same treatment had been shown to my legs. I started to hyperventilate, my breathing coming in short, shallow breathes when I realized I was naked.

"Help!" I screamed, hoping this was just a nightmare. "Please! Anybody!"

When the door creaked open, I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or terrified at the man standing before me. That was until the memories came flooding back to me. Then I knew. I knew to be terrified.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV-1994, Age 12<strong>

I walked through the woods, gracefully hopping over gnarled roots and moss-covered branches. I had spent the afternoon in my meadow, tucked deep in the woods behind my house. It was my own private space where I spent hours reading or simply thinking without the constant nag of my twin sister Alice or the boisterous machismo of my older brother Emmett. Nobody knew about the meadow, it was mine and mine alone.

Jake, my best friend, was supposed to come by the house today, cutting short my time in the woods. He'd been going on and on all week about this girl he'd met. She was supposedly a walking incarnation of female perfection, the kind of girl who could bake a mean chocolate chip cookie and appreciate the soulful lyrics of Nirvana. Apparently, she had just moved to Forks, Washington to live with her father.

Emmett, Jake, and I had our fair share of run-ins with Chief Swan. Nothing too serious—getting caught smoking cigarettes that we stole off of Mike Newton, breaking into the abandoned mill on Chester Street, that sort of thing. It always helped that Jake's father was best friends with the Chief; he was never too harsh on us.

Chief Swan's daughter used to visit every few weeks in the summer, but I had never met her. Jake was always sure to spend as much time at the Swan's house during her visit, serving as the girl's self-appointed tour guide, shadowing her around to fishing trips and Sunday Night Football matches.

I didn't know how I felt about the Chief's daughter staying here for the foreseeably future. I doubted that she was as perfect as Jake made her out to be. His tastes weren't exactly discerning.

I wiped my feet on the welcome mat before toe-ing off my sneakers and making my way into the living room. Emmett was watching some silly television program that was two parts violence and one part sheer stupidity. He nodded to me as a plopped down beside him on the couch.

"Hey, man. Where've you been?" Emmett asked, distracted by the TV.

"In the woods," I said. He nodded and didn't press me for further information. "Jake's supposed to stop by soon."

"Cool. I wonder if he was able to get any weed from Sam down at the res."

"I don't know. He's kind of being a little bitch about this new girl. I don't think he's even talked to Sam yet," I answered.

"Ah, right, the Swan girl. She better be hot," Emmett responded crassly.

"We'll find out. She's coming over with Jake."

Just then Alice bounded down the staircase, ruffling my already messy hair as she trotted to the door.

"Alice, what the hell!" I groaned.

"Jake's here! And he has a girl with him! Do you know the last time I hung out with a girl? Yeah…me neither! I'm so excited!" she screeched, not letting either Emmett or me get a word in edgewise. I rolled my eyes as she opened the door and flung her arms around Jake before moving to the Swan girl. I heard the girl's gasp of surprised and chuckled to myself. Leave the awkward moments to Alice.

"Guys come on in! The boys are on the couch," Alice said before moving out of the way to let them enter.

I turned towards the door nodding my head at Jake before doing a double take. Standing behind him was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She had thick brown hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, escaped tendrils curling around her ears and framing her perfect heart shaped face. Her wide chocolate brown eyes darted nervously around the room and the most endearing blush tinged her otherwise alabaster skin. She was small, but not quite as scrawny as Alice and wasn't wearing a frilly dress like my sister. Instead, she was garbed in jean shorts, converse sneakers, and an Alice in Chains tee-shirt.

I jumped up from the couch and awkwardly slammed my shin into the coffee table. Emmett and Jacob guffawed, while Alice rolled her eyes. But the light, girlish laughter that resonated from the full pink lips of the Swan girl was music to my ears. I chuckled self-consciously and muttered a soft, "Sorry," before turning to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Edward," I waved to her, too afraid to move any closer for fear of making a complete ass of myself.

"Hi, Edward. I'm Bella," she returned my wave with equal awkwardness and a shy smile.

"This is my brother Emmett and I see that you've already met Alice," she chuckled in response, clearly remembering Alice's overly friendly greeting. She muttered a quick "Hello," to Emmett who looked away from the TV when he heard his name.

"Yes, Yes. Now that we've all met, you have to come help me pick out an outfit for the first day of school tomorrow! Come on Bella!" Alice grabbed the girl's wrist and started moving towards the staircase. Bella looked towards me, her beautiful eyes wide with confusion. I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders. Her returning smile melted my heart.

Jake sat down on the other side of the couch, going on about something or another. I vaguely heard Bella's name as I pretended to listen, but I was too preoccupied by the girl herself. I was pretty sure I was in love.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV—2007, age 25<strong>

"Baby, you have to move. I can't get up," I chuckled into the soft brown curls that were practically suffocating me.

"Nope, it's too cold out today." Bella's leg wrapped even tighter around my hips and her fingers danced enticingly across my chest before looping around my torso, effectively pinning me to her body. Of course, I didn't struggle too hard.

I kissed the top of her head and let my fingers brush across the length of her body, starting with the curve of her hip and swiping across her naked breast. I felt her smile against my chest.

"I know one way to warm you up," I whispered, my own smile evident on my face as I continued to run my hands across the smooth, creamy expansive of her body.

"I like the way you think, Mr. Cullen," her giggle brought a smile to my face, which she quickly covered with the sweetest kiss.

I rolled her over, so that I was on top of her and gazed into her deep chocolate colored eyes. "I will love you until the day I die, an even then I don't think I could stop."

Her soft lips found the corner of my mouth. "Forever, sweetheart," she whispered before pulling my head towards her and showing me how much she loved me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**BPOV: 1994, age 12 **

When Renee told me that it would be "healthy" to spend some quality time with Charlie, essentially forcing me to leave the sunny desert where I had spent most of my life, I was less than thrilled. The thick green forest and cold wet moss that coated every inch of soil in Forks, Washington made me cringe as I contemplated trading in sunglasses for a raincoat.

When I was younger, I would visit Charlie once a year in the summer, but I had put my foot down when I was ten. I can't say I remember much from those visits. I more or less blocked out the countless fishing trips that I'd been force to attend, choosing to remain blissfully ignorant of the countless worms that sacrificed their lives so that my father and Billy Black could catch larger animals for dinner.

If I was being honest, Charlie and I had a lot in common. We were both impossibly introverted, preferring to share grunts of acknowledgement rather than meaningful conversation. He was so unlike my mother. Renee was so quick to prattle on about some new fad or another and make friends with complete strangers.

I didn't have many friends in Phoenix. That's not to say I was unpopular; I suppose a better word would be disinterested. I didn't expect to have much luck in Forks, either, although Jacob Black seemed hell bent on stitching himself to my leg.

It's not that I didn't enjoy Jake's company. In fact, he was quite sweet and had a snarky sense of humor that I instantly appreciated. It's just that my preference for solitude was being seriously compromised by his constant attention. The second Charlie and I pulled into the gravel driveway of our small, two-story home, Jacob Black was waiting on the porch to greet us.

I had spent a lot of time with him when visiting Charlie each summer, but was still surprised that he was so excited to see me. It was hard not to like him, despite his over eager demeanor. Over the next few days, Jake told me about the best spots to sneak cigarettes, while I gently reminded him that my father was the Chief of Police. He told me about the old, rusted out bridge down by the creek that he and his friends jump off of on hot summer days. Jake even convinced me to make the trek down to La Push on my rusty bicycle and hang out at First Beach, which was admittedly a beautiful place, the rolling waves easily clearing my mind.

Most of all, Jacob talked about his best friend Edward and the rest of the Cullen children. Edward played the piano and sometimes chose to practice rather than wrestle with his older brother Emmett or Jacob. I heard about how Edward would sometimes disappear for hours into the woods behind his house and nobody ever knew where he went. Jake admitted to following him one time, but had quickly become tired of walking so deep into the forest. Apparently, Edward had the fastest pitch in the entire Olympic Little League. And he could blow smoke rings when they'd managed to snag cigarettes from one source or another.

Honestly, Edward had become something of a mythical creature by the time Jake asked if I wanted to meet his friends. I hadn't been expecting the lanky boy with a shock of bronze hair and the greenest eyes I'd ever seen. I didn't know what to do about the way my heartbeat sped up when a shy smile spread across his face. And I certainly couldn't hold back the wide grin that was plastered on my face when his eyes followed me as I made my way upstairs.

Edward Cullen was absolutely gorgeous, and suddenly I was more interested in Forks, Washington than I ever thought possible.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV—1995, age 13<strong>

I took a deep breath, my back pressed against the brick wall of Forks Middle School. Glancing around the corner, I spotted the rich hues of dark brown curls that I'd been obsessing over for almost a year. I yanked my head out of sight as she turned towards my hiding spot. It was now or never.

Bella had quickly become part of our group, easily placating Alice's estrogen deficiency and matching Emmett's crass language and sophomoric jokes with surprising vigor. She was always so interested in the music that I was listening to or the songs that I'd recently learned to play. I'd even tried my hand at composing, which she excitedly encouraged. Her smile was enough to make me write an entire symphony.

Jake spent the most time with her because of his father's close friendship with Chief Swan. It wasn't below me to say that I was jealous of their inside jokes.

Taking another deep breath, I spun around and headed towards the bike rack where Bella was fiddling with the combination on her lock. The corners of my mouth twitched upon seeing her expel a huff of frustration when the lock refused to budge.

"Remind me never to rob a bank with you. Our get away bike would be uselessly locked to a stop sign," I said, walking up beside her.

She smiled before giving up on the combination lock and turning towards me. "I'd wait until you gave me my half of the money, before tripping you and running in the opposite direction."

"Your attempt to trip me would backfire," I bantered.

"You're probably right," she laughed. "Think you could help?" she asked pointing towards the bike rack. "I've tried four time already."

"Anything for a damsel in distress," I said taking the slip of paper from her. The combination was scrawled in her sloppy writing. "Is that a 37 or 51?"

She peered over my shoulder and shrugged, "I have no idea."

Barely holding back my laugh I tried both numbers. It was a 51. The lock snapped free and Bella expelled a giddy shriek that was uncharacteristically girly. "Thank you, Edward," she said as she flung her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. Immediately, she pulled back, a shy expression and impressive blush adorning her face. I'm sure my expression matched hers perfectly.

Clearing her throat she moved towards her bike and muttered a weak, "sorry."

But I wasn't sorry. I was elated and emboldened to make the move I'd originally intended to. "Bella?" She peeked towards me, her flushed face partially hidden by the thick curtain of her hair. "I was wondering…if you wanted to hang out sometime?"

Her brow wrinkled. "We hang out all of the time, Edward."

I was rapidly losing confidence, but I refused to yield. "I meant…just you and me," I finished, awkwardly looking at her through my lashes.

The smile that exploded across her face dispersed all of my fears. "How about you help me make dinner for Charlie? He won't be home until 9:00," she suggested.

I grabbed my own bike from its place beside hers and quickly unlocked it, surprised that my fumbling hands were able to move so efficiently. "Let's go," I smile and followed her out of the lot. I'd follow her anywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV-2008, age 26<strong>

I shove a few last items into my suitcase. The necessities: a toothbrush, my razor, a stick of deodorant. I looked at the picture of Bella and me on the nightstand and made my way over to the bed. I picked up the delicate silver frame that protected one of the happiest moments of my life. Bella was tucked gently under one of my arms, while the other was raised in front of us snapping the photo. It was hard to tell whose smile was bigger, as we gazed into each others' eyes rather than acknowledge the camera. The flash had glinted off of the silver ring on Bella's left hand. That was the day I'd proposed to her, and she'd accepted. I sighed and tucked the photo into my suitcase, before making my way downstairs.

"Baby?" Bella called from her studio, her paint spattered head poked out from the door frame. I smiled reflexively.

"Yes, sweetheart. It's only me." I placed the suitcase down near the dining room table. I turned to see that Bella was right behind me, he bare feet had made no noise on the hardwood floor. Instinctively, I pulled her into an embrace, but she struggled.

"Edward, I'll get paint all over you!" She giggled.

"I don't care," I said seriously. "Can you come with me? I don't want to leave you?"

"It's only for one week, Baby. You're going to blow those L.A bigwigs away with your music. There's no way they'd resist you!" she said while rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"But I don't like that you'll be here all alone," I whispered as I placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

She pulled back to look me in the eye and I got lost in her deep, velvet brown gaze. "Nothing will happen, Edward. I'll finish up this commission and when you get back we'll celebrate our status as Washington's very own power couple."

"Will you call Alice or Jake if you're lonely?" I asked, hoping to calm my apprehension. Bella and I had never been apart for longer than a weekend and even that was pushing it.

"I will if you promise to call me the minute you land," she said, standing on her tip-toes to kiss me with her soft lips. She moved to pull back, but I captured her bottom lip between my teeth and deepened the kiss. Our hands wandered across each others' body, well acquainted with every curve and muscle of the other.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Please come with me," I pleaded one last time.

She didn't relent. "I have to finish this commission, Edward. You know I'd follow you anywhere if I could."

I nodded in resignation before reaching into my pocket and taking out my cell phone, still keeping one arm securely wrapped around Bella.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Calling a cab." I answered.

She grabbed the phone from my hand, a frown marring her perfect face. "I'm bringing you to the airport, Edward."

I glanced doubtfully outside. As always, it was furiously raining outside and the hour long journey to SEA/TAC would have Bella driving well past midnight.

"Sweetheart, I'm already worried enough without having to think about you driving home in the middle of the night in this weather. Please," I reasoned. She sighed in resignation.

"Fine, but I'm picking you up next week," she said. "And you're calling me at least twice a day."

I laughed and swooped in for another kiss. It was almost impossible to pull myself away from Bella's embrace when the taxi's horn blared over the pitter-patter of rain.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Forever, sweetheart," I replied. She smiled.

I held my hand to the window as the cab drove away, my heart constricting when I saw her do the same from the living room. I was already counting down the hours until I could touch her again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tell me what you think so far. Thanks for reading.<strong>_


End file.
